Modern theories of human information processing place a great deal of importance on sensory stores that retain the results of stimulus input for relatively brief durations. The auditory sensory store is felt to play a vital role in short-term memory, speech perception and speech comprehension. The research in this project is directed at discovering whether there are developmental differences in the auditory sensory memory and, if such differences exist, whether they are a result in differential strategies of read-out or rate of loss of information. Recently completed work on the project suggests that there may be developmental strategy differences in at least one task directed at the auditory sensory memory.